Apologize
by Danielle Douglas
Summary: A wealth consultant who has everything she could ever desire comes face to face with a man who could take away the richest prize she could have ever hoped for. Song Fic. Cena/Orton/OC


**Disclaimer: This is strictly a fictional work of art. All things comprised in this fiction are for only entertainment purposes, nothing more. No copyright infringement is intended. **

"Apologize"

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Isabella Cortez was a beautiful, smart, powerful Investment Consultant who loved her job. Standing at a slender 5'7" with an athletic build, and with her highlighted brown hair and striking brown eyes, Isabella turned heads wherever she went. About a year after getting the job at a prestigious accounting firm in Atlanta, she met John Cena. There was an instant attraction. After the show, at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, he had a member of security go get her and bring her back to his dressing room. 

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Just getting to know each other. The chemistry between the two was unbelievable. After both had talked and Isabella had laughed at John's little jokes and cracks, he escorted her to her car. Being the gentleman first, he opened her car door for her as she climbed in the driver's seat. They exchanged numbers and she went her merry way, and he went his. 

A few months later, as their relationship grew, she had a vacation coming up and she wanted to be with him as much as possible, so started going with him on some dates. It was then that she met Randy Orton. He had all the physical aspects that every woman would damn sure want to have in bed with her every night. With his sexiness oozing through every pore, Randy Orton undoubtedly gorgeous in every way. Even though she knew she had a beautiful thing going on with John, she couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed attractive. 

As fate would have it, she was in the catering room getting a quick bite when Randy approached her. Known for being overbearing, conceited, and an overall jerk to some women, Randy would not let his reputation screw him with this girl. He would make her his – no matter at what cost. 

"Hello."

"Hi." 

"So I hear your name is Isabella."

"Yes." 

"And you're dating my boy, John Cena, right?" 

"Yes." Isabella smiled at him. "And you're Randy Orton, right?

"Yes, I am." Randy smirked. "The WWE champion, Randy Orton." 

"I've heard so much about you."

"All good, I hope." 

"Well, some." 

"Cool" Isabella didn't want to seem brash, but she knew she had to leave, she had left John and told him that she would return in a bit. "It was nice talking to you." 

"Uh huh." 

"What?" 

"I mean, the pleasure is and was all mine." Randy grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. 

Isabella felt weak in the knees at the softness of his lips on her skin. She took in a deep breath and her hand as she walked back into John's dressing room.

Just as she thought. John was laying down on the couch, listening to his Ipod. He smiled as he looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend. He crooked a finger as he motioned for her to come over to sit down beside him. 

"Hey gorgeous." 

"Hi." 

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Make love to you." 

"Ooh." John wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Aggressive, aren't we?" 

"Uh huh." Isabella ran her hand underneath his shirt. "Let's do it now." 

She got up and locked the door.

It was only about 2 hours, but nevertheless, it was well worth it. As they both lay naked in a heap of sweat, and heavy breathing, Isabella smiled. "I love you. "

John kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." 

Four months later...

John and Isabella were talking about moving in together. He was willing to move and be with her so that she wouldn't have to quit her job. A job that he undoubtedly knew that she loved, just as much as he loved her and vice versa. 

They had the perfect relationship – that is until she met up again with Randy. This time he was not in the catering room, he was in her office. On a professional level, she could see herself helping him out with his finances, but on a personal level, she knew she couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. But the attraction between the two of them was still there. As she listened to him, she imagined what it would be like to kiss him. Trying to pay attention to him and not her imagination, she straightened herself in her chair. After he was done speaking, she addressed him.

"Well, Mr. Orton, here is what I think."

Randy cut her off. "Mr. Orton?" He flashed that famous smile. "You can call me Randy."

"Okay, Randy." She began. "What I think you should do is invest your money wisely and not do so much splurging." 

"If you don't mind, I would like to have you go out to dinner with me and discuss this more in detail." Randy retorted.

Oh damn. This is not the way she pictured this going. Isabella stopped herself in her tracks. How could he do this? Didn't he know about her relationship with John? She knew that he knew – he just didn't care. 

But Randy's persistent manner was too much. Against her better judgment, she agreed to have dinner with him.

She went home to John and told him that she had mandatory business dinner with an important client. She wouldn't dare tell John of who and what the dinner was about. It would only cause more problems than either one of them were ready for. 

Isabella arrived at the restaurant to meet Randy. He had already made reservations for them and was waiting for her. She walked into the dining room and saw him. Wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt, he looked sexier than a son-of-a-bitch. And he also smelled the part too. His fragrance was totally intoxicating and invigorating. 

Isabella also looked radiant. She had changed clothes from her earlier outfit. And her demeanor was not that what it was this morning when they met in her office. Wearing a black pinstripe Versace suit with a white blouse underneath. Her hair was up in a clip – she looked different than she did earlier, and both knew why. She didn't want to get caught up in him. In this manner, she could be concentrate on her work. There, in her office, she was in control of herself, but now that she was alone with Randy, she felt the sense that she should remain calm and just do what came naturally to her in business, and just business. In plain truth, no outfit or game face could make this man go away. 

Isabella placed her glasses on her face, Randy shot her a look. "What's this?' 

"What?" She said as she looked up at him.

"This...the glasses, the hair." Randy began. "You weren't like this earlier this morning." 

She glanced at him while she looked over the manila folder and didn't respond to him. She knew at the moment, anything she said might not be the right thing for business. She reminded herself over and over that she was in love with John. As she kept reading, she felt his hand on her wrist. 

"Isabella."

She took in a deep breath. "Yes?" 

"I wanna tell you something." Randy started. "I think you are beautiful and even though I know about yours and John's relationship, I want you." 

Isabella tried really hard to keep her eyes on that manila folder. But his presence was killing her. He knew he had her. "I'm not here to talk to you about this, I'm here to talk about your investments." 

"I know," Randy took her hand. "but I can't deny how I'm feeling, and I know you can't either."

She removed her glasses and faced him. "I love John." 

"I don't want you to stop loving him, you don't have to stop loving him." Randy stated. "I know we have something and it started the day we talked in the catering area." 

With that, Randy moved closer to kiss her deeply and passionately. She was taken totally aback by it. But she soon found herself kissing him back with deeper passion while tangling her fingers in his short dark brown hair. Afterwards, she looked into his face. 

"What are we doing?" 

"We're kissing." 

"But we're not supposed to be." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm with someone." 

"And?" 

"Randy, I can't do this."He kissed her again to hush her.

"It's okay."

"No it's not." Isabella broke the kiss long enough to speak to him. He was driving her completely and totally crazy, and they both knew it. 

Randy decided to raise the stakes a bit. "Let's get out of here." 

"And go where?"

"To my place." 

She shot him a look. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," he started. "but you can straighten me out." 

"I'm sorry, I'm not a psychiatrist." 

She took in a deep breath and analyzed the situation. As much as she wanted him, she knew how much she loved John. And it was that love that kept her strong, level-headed, and grounded. If she allowed one moment of passion to screw that up, she would never forgive herself. She knew that if she went home with Randy what would happen. She would lose everything – everything being John. Though she put a good fight, Randy won.

After downing their complementary glasses of water, Randy and Isabella were off to his place for a night of unbelievable passion and complete lust. She woke up the next morning to his smile. 

"Good morning, beautiful." 

"Good morning." She said, trying to block the morning sun from her eyes. "What time is it?" 

"8."

Isabella, not known for being late, rushed out of bed to get dressed. "I don't believe this." 

"What?" 

"I was trying to do everything right, for once." She answered. "I'm in love, and women in love don't this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" 

"This...one night stand thing."

"Isabella, this is not a one night stand."

"Oh yes it is." 

"Why do say that?" 

"Because the only thing I know about you is your investments and your name." She shot back. "And that's all I want and need to know about you." 

Randy wriggled his eyebrows as she stood up to face her. "You know about this." 

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. His kisses soon trailed down her neck where he now knew she would be driven to the point of no return. Isabella allowed him to kiss her neck, until her mind flashed to John. She pushed him off her. "I gotta go." 

Isabella went home to find John sleeping in bed. She tried to creep around so he wouldn't hear her, but she knew he was a very light sleeper. All it took was a couple of steps around and he was awake. And not to mention that since they moved in together, this was the first time he had woken up without her by his side. 

"How was the meeting last night?" 

She froze dead in her tracks. She took in nervous breath and turned around. "It was good." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"It must have went real good," John stared at her. "I mean, here it is almost 9 and you are just now coming in?" 

Isabella was not one to think of a good lie on her feet. Part of her wanted to just break down and confess her sin, but she knew in her heart that she loved John too damn much. But another part of her felt such a desire to have Randy anytime she wanted – wherever she wanted. She ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower to avoid answering anymore questions at the moment. 

After showering and getting dressed, Isabella ran down stairs and called her boss to let know that she would be running late. Sitting on the bottom step, John heard her on the phone and felt a whole mix of emotions that he could not explain. For the first time in their relationship, he felt that Isabella had lied to him and he needed to know why. Although he was keeping his emotions in check, he decided he would let her go on to work and deal with this problem later. 

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new_

While in her office, Isabella called Randy to see him. Because he too wanted to see her, he totally obliged her. Soon after getting there, they engaged in a heated and passionate quickie. It was this passion that Isabella felt that she needed. She would get her love, respect and loyalty from John, and hot intimacy from Randy. She felt this arrangement would work out perfectly. As long as John didn't find out about it. 

One day while in the gym, Randy and John were spotting for each other. Randy began to talk about a girl that he had met a few months prior and John went on about Isabella. Not knowing about the steamy affair between his girlfriend and one of his best friends, John carried on about how much he loved Isabella. He had told Randy everything about her. Randy, being the wise ass he was, just smiled and smirked at him. John then asked him if he would like to double date with his new girl and Randy smiled even bigger. 

"She's out of town," was Randy's response to the invitation. 

"Well maybe when she gets back, we can do the damn thing." John said through gritted teeth as he was doing his chin ups. 

"Yeah, man." Randy responded. "I'm gonna go over and do my cardio." 

"Alright." 

John kept doing his chin ups, until he heard his phone ring. He jumped down to answer it. It was Isabella. 

"Hi, baby." 

"Hi." 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm working out." 

"Can you come see me later?" She meekly asked. "We need to talk." 

John, being the man he was and as much as he loved her, knew that this was true. "You're right. We do." 

"Okay, well can you see me in about an hour?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." Isabella smiled. "I love you." 

As mad and confused as he was, he knew he loved her deeply and would do anything to keep their relationship together. "I love you too." 

Randy heard everything that John had said. He knew it was Isabella he was talking to. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called her. 

"Ashford Wealth Management. Isabella Cortez speaking." She answered happily. 

"You are so sexy." 

She knew it was Randy. She continued smiling. "Hey." 

"I wanna see you." 

"Well, my itinerary is full at the moment." She said. "But if you can wait til later, I'll be free." 

Randy knew John was going to see her. Even though at the beginning of the affair, Randy remembered telling her that he wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. But now things had changed. He wanted her completely and totally to himself. The thought of sharing her with John made him cringe. He knew how she felt when she was with him, and the same went for him. In short, Randy Orton was falling in love. 

"No, I need to see you now!" Randy was becoming a bit on the antsy side. 

'Randy I can't right now, I have a client coming to see me in awhile." 

"Well, it won't take long, I'll come now." 

Before she could get a word in edgewise, Randy hung up. He went home to take a quick shower and get dressed, and was on his way.

Isabella opened the door to find Randy standing there. Without a word, he sealed his lips tight on hers and appeared to not want to let go. This action took her a by surprise. 

"Randy, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I just missed you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Well, its not like its been weeks since we last saw each other." 

"I know, but I still missed you." 

Isabella stepped back to observe Randy. Though their sex was great and off the hook, she knew that something else was going on – she just didn't know what it was. If she didn't know any better, she would think that he was trying to get closer to her emotionally. Never in the time that they had been intimate, had he just burst in on her and took control the way he just did. And to tell her he missed her? That was something that she needed to know about, for real.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"Because it seems like something is wrong." 

"No Isabella, nothing is wrong." Randy smiled. 

Soon she got a phone call. It was John calling to let her know that he was there and about to open her door. She thought immediately to get Randy out of her office, because it wasn't gonna look right. But she wouldn't have enough time to get him out and John in. They would have to cross paths. While listening to her on the phone and knowing that John was seconds away from entering, Randy stood up and pulled her close to him. 

John walked through the door to see his girlfriend in his best friend's arms. He blinked his eyes over and over to hope he was in some kind of nightmare. But unfortunately, he wasn't. She was definitely in in his arms. And not in a way that was friendly. 

Isabella's eyes widened as she saw the look on John's face. She pushed Randy completely off her. But it was too late. He knew. It was painfully obvious what was going on. She had cheated on him. What's worse? It was with one of his best friends. 

_  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid... _

The pain etched on his face was totally unbearable. She could see his beautiful blue eyes begin to twinge at the sight of her and Randy. She knew what she had done. And now she had to pay for it. John composed himself long enough to speak.

"What the hell is going on here!" John asked. 

"John, baby, it's not what you think!" 

"Oh really, what the hell is this shit!" 

Randy smiled cunningly as his work there was done. It had caused a rip between the happy couple. Just what he wanted. "Thanks for the...consultation."

The tension between the two was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Isabella was left in her office with a heart-broken John. Of all the things in the world, this was one thing he damn sure did not count on. Isabella was his life, his soul, his reason for living. And she went and screwed it all to hell. It wasn't too much more left for John at this point. 

"Just tell me how long?" John held back tears. 

"About a month." 

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If you didn't love me anymore , why didn't you just say so?" 

Isabella shook her head in disagreement. "John, I do love you." The tears forming in her eyes were blinding.

There was no response from John. All he could do was just listen. There was nothing that she could say or do right now to make this any better or take any of the pain away. He was planning to propose marriage to her. He could see the very life that he had hoped for painfully disappearing before his very eyes. 

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
__I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

"Baby, please say something." Isabella cried harder. "Yell, scream, holla, shout, do something!" 

John looked up at her, still holding back the tears that were begging to fall and shook his head. 

Isabella's tears turned to more evident sobs, but the pain she felt was nothing compared to the heartbreak that John was feeling. "I'm sorry, John." She began. "I never meant to hurt you." 

John faced her for the last time. "It's too late to apologize." He walked out of the door and out of her life forever. 

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._


End file.
